Don't Tell Me Goodbye
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: The third book in the Worth it All series. Damon tells that she has control and is able to have both her dream and the love of her life. What will Emily decide to do?


"Neither of us want to say goodbye."

I knew I didn't but Emily insisted that we needed to. She could focus and still have me, but in her mind, I guess things were different.

We sat together in a lone, empty room trying to talk it out. I knew she was hurting deep inside we both were. That's what happens when you love someone.

"Neither of us want to say goodbye; so then damn it why did we?"

That was the one question I had for her. One she herself didn't know how to answer.

Emily

I quickly thought up a lie.

" So I can have this great dream of mine. It makes me so happy and gives me a lot of joy I don't get at home or from my reality life. I only get it from gymnastics.

"Emily come on now." Damon said folding his arms a cross his chest. He caught me." Don't lie. You get it from me too."

"You know I have had enough crap from everyone else who think they know me and what's best for me but what they think is best isn't the best. Only I know that. My life should be mine Damon. When do I get control of what happens?"

"You have control now baby girl." he says and I relax slightly. Talking to Damon always makes me feel better.

He stared at me wanting me to say more. Some things were meant to be private but he knew me so well already that nothing I wanted to keep to myself actually was kept. Damon Young knew everything.

"I have been thinking about quitting and just living my dream out with you. Together forever. Just like we both want." I said.

Damon

I should have been happy when I heard Emily say she wanted to be with me. But quitting? When she was already so close wasn't an option. Even if that was what she was feeling, I didn't want her to be unhappy.

"you don't seriously mean that."

It wasn't a question.

Emily held my hand in hers and said.

"I take it back then. I don't want to say goodbye either. But how can I be expected to chose between you and my dream?"

"You are allowed to have both Emily." I said and she scoffed.

"I'm being totally serious. You can have gymnastics and me without saying goodbye. Because goodbye hurts. A lot. We both know that."

"Calm down." Payson said who had heard their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked

She smiled and stepped aside reveling both Kaylie and Lauren standing with her.

"We know what it's like to be in love Emily." Kaylie smiled and she remembered Carter. She had went through the same thing Emily was and knew exactly what it felt like when you were cut off from the person you loved by someone else. Ellen Beal's scared everyone. She was mean and brutal and controlling and the other girls didn't like it either.

"I get how you must feeling, not being able to compete." Payson said giving her friend a hug.

"And that was way out of line for Ellen Beals to do. Kick you out of the meet just because you saw Damon for what? Five seconds?" Lauren asked Payson nudged her and reminded her about Sasha and the no dating rule.

"We know that much already Pay thanks." Kaylie said and sat down on the floor by Damon's feet. She turned her attention to Emily.

"So because of the way you two feel about the idea of actually saying goodbye, we have decided to help you be together."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked

Payson was confused" you three are gonna jeopardize everything we have all worked for for three whole years and sacrifice your Olympic dreams just to have a shot with some stupid boy?"

Damon turned around and Kaylie hit Payson's leg.

"Say sorry."

"no offense mister sexy rock star." Payson laughed and Damon looked back at Emily.

"Loves like this only happen once in a lifetime Emily" Kaylie reminded her and she locked eyes with Damon.

Kailey was right.

"Guys could you give us some privacy please?' Damon asked. They got up and left the room.

" I'm not saying throw away everything just to be with me but they do have a point. I mean Carter talked about Kaylie all the time on the night shift at the Pizza Shack. He knew they were meant to be."

"But Carter dumped her for Lauren." Emily said and Damon took her face in his hands,

"I am not that selfish. That's not me at all."

"I know that but what if I listen to them and they turn out to be wrong? I can't not do gymnastics and lose my shot at the Olympics. Then I'll be letting all of you guys down."

"It's your choice babe. You can have both also. Remember that."

"You won't hate me if I chose gymnastics and then a shot with you?" Emily asked" At least until 2012 happens and then after that I'll be all yours." Damon kissed her hard and leaned back.

"I promise that I will be your support, confident, visualization coach and biggest cheerleader from now until the 2012 Olympics.' Damon said

"And I will be your Muse until you sell your first ever solo album. I'll even buy one. Then I can listen to your voice all the time."

"Sounds good to me." Damon smiled coming over and hugging Emily close.

They knew love would conquer all in the end. It always does.


End file.
